Fear
by Tsuki of the Roselight
Summary: Fugaku Uchiha still remembers the day he met his wife. And how much she scared him…


Title: Fear

Ratings: PG-13

Summary: Fugaku Uchiha still remembers the day he met his wife. And how much she scared him…

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha had never been afraid in his life.

It was as simple as that.

He had always strived to be his best and when he got that he always had to get stronger and the strong, as he always says, will always get what they want.

Fear had no place in this cycle.

So he gave himself the ultimate challenge.

It seemed impossible at the time but he had to do it. He needed to prove himself and he did.

He wanted to be the captain of the Konoha Military Police Force and he overthrew his father and became the youngest captain at 14-years-old.

That was one year ago.

15-year-old Fugaku Uchiha stood outside of the house exasperated. Today was his 8th meeting in the whole month. Being who he was, the Uchiha clan thought it'd be wise for him to find a wife early.

What idiots.

He sighed and decided to enjoy the peace for as long as it lasts. Today, his could-be wife was a chunin from the higher branch family section. Her father was a ninja who died 7 years ago and her mother was a retired ninja. She had one sister.

He sighed once more.

"You know if you don't like these meetings then why don't you just tell them. They seem afraid of you so they'll probably listen." He heard a voice asked.

He looked to see a young girl no order then ten walk up to him and then sit down. She was pretty girl with bluish black hair and black eyes.

She then answered her own question. "But then again the clan will probably give you the whole 'you need a wife with a strong blood-line to produce a fine ninja' speech. You know I have no problem with inbreeding (1) but I would like to have some choice. Besides if we keep going at this rate we'll probably inbreed ourselves to extinction." she said with a laugh.

She turned to him face to face. "Don't you agree?"

Fugaku just looked at her speechless which also surprised him. He always knew what to say or do even when he wasn't saying or doing anything.

She then giggled. "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Mikoto. The girl who shares the blood of the woman you're about to meet."

He nodded. So this was her sister. But why did she say 'shares the blood'?

"What do you mean shares the blood? Don't you mean sister?"

Mikoto didn't hesitate to answer.

"We have the same fathers and different mothers. Her parents had an arrange marriage and my father had an affair with a prostitute he met on a mission who died in child-birth. So we're not on good terms especially with her mother. I think she would have killed me by now if it weren't for the fact that I could ruin her reputation."

"What?" one word he managed get out.

Mikoto didn't take it that way though. "I told my teammate, Arashi(2), the same thing I told you and I said to him that if I ever die that he could tell all of Konoha about my blood and ruin my mother's reputation as the woman whose husband would rather have a whore then her. But that doesn't keep me from getting beaten up every now and then."

He was shocked at her bluntness and was even more when you put her head on her lap.

"Can I stay here? Oh well I already am so no point in asking permission." she said smiling and resting her eyes.

He looked at her.

"…"

"…"

"…Do you normally do this to people you have never met?"

Mikoto didn't bother to open her eyes.

"I find it easier to trust strangers then to trust the ones you know."

Fugaku subconsciously ran his fingers through her hair. This little girl was…

"Why?"

She opened her eyes and looked him in the eye.

"Because you have no reason not to."

The first person he ever feared.

* * *

1. In the olden days, clans were known to inbreed their children to get a stronger blood-line so they usually made arrange marriages and meetings to insure this.

2. I saw an image of the 4th Hokage's teammates and I thought that the girl looked a little like Mikoto and on wikipedia and other sites it said that she was a jounin so that meant she must be a ninja.

So tell what you think! I always liked Mikoto and I wanted to do this.


End file.
